


Autour d'une bouteille de Baijiu

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [17]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fights, Gen, Old Friends, Rivalry, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Il y a de ces souvenirs qui en appellent d'autres et dont la résultante a été une vie pas si désagréable que ça au bout du compte pour celui qui avait été chassé. <b>Ecrit par : Chrysos</b></p><p>Anti-daté pour ne pas occuper indument la page des textes les plus récents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autour d'une bouteille de Baijiu

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : Chrysos
> 
>  **Timeline** : UDC - hors champ
> 
>  **Note** : ceci est la toute première side-story écrite par Chrysos pour UDC

 

_ Chine, printemps 2004 _

La première chose que remarqua Okko, lorsqu’il pénétra dans le capharnaüm authentique qui lui servait de bureau, fut la bouteille de baijiu posée en évidence sur la table. Surpris et amusé, il s’en saisit délicatement et promena ses doigts sur l’étiquette kitch à souhait, avec son dragon caricatural. En dépit du vacarme extérieur, dû aux  cris de colère et de joie de ses élèves du moment, Okko laissa vagabonder ses souvenirs…

* * *

  _Chine, province de Rozan, quelques années plus tôt_

Tout était exactement comme il l’avait laissé la veille. A croire que ces pauvres bougres, à la limite de la sénilité, n’avaient d’autre occupation que le mah-jong pour se distraire lorsque leurs familles les délaissaient pour aller trimer aux champs. S’il avait été dans un meilleur état d’esprit, Okko aurait peut-être ri de l’absurdité de la situation, lui, le voyageur fourbu et blasé, qui venait tous les jours se saouler auprès de ces vieillards édentés, tricheurs et querelleurs comme des enfants. Vous parlez d’une fin honorable…

La tenancière, sans qu’il ne lui dise un mot, lui présenta sa bouteille quotidienne. Un tord-boyaux médiocre qui avait l’outrecuidance de se faire appeler baijiu et dont la teneur en alcool anormalement élevée le rapprochait plus du désinfectant que du noble alcool de riz. Mais Okko n’en n’avait cure. C’est ici qu’il attendrait que le couperet tombe, ce dont la patronne, sans mot dire, se félicitait tous les jours. D’abord réticente à la vue de ce vagabond loqueteux, elle avait bien vite cédé à l’appel des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes qu’Okko dilapidait très, voire trop, généreusement.

Au fond d’elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que la présence de ce corps étranger taciturne allait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais elle espérait que, d’ici là, son hôte aurait épuisé sa fortune et serait parti broyer du noir sous d’autres cieux.

Ce jour-là, quand cet occidental au regard cobalt froid et acéré poussa la porte de son établissement, elle regretta aussitôt sa naïveté. Les ennuis étaient déjà là. D’instinct, elle sut que ce jeune homme élégant avait du sang sur les mains. Beaucoup de sang. Tétanisée, elle le surprit en train d’étudier les clients, d’inspecter le troquet  pour connaître les différentes entrées et sorties possibles et de se diriger d’un pas traînant vers Okko. Ce dernier, imperturbable, parut ne pas remarquer le silence de mort qui s’était instauré dans la salle, et l’étranger qui s’assit à ses côtés. Etranger qui, dans un chinois très approximatif mâtiné d’accent méditerranéen, s’adressa à la tenancière :

— Alcool ! N’importe lequel ! 

Brusquement défigée, la patronne se saisit d’une bouteille de vodka dont elle vida le maigre contenu dans un verre trop grand. Elle posa la commande devant son nouveau client et, pour une raison étrange, jugea l’instant opportun pour aller faire un tour en cuisine. L’étranger, buvant sa vodka frelatée cul— sec, déposa bruyamment le verre sur le zinc et, presque souriant, apostropha Okko :

— Je te donne cinq secondes pour me suivre à l’extérieur. Passé ce délai, je me verrais contraint de t’y traîner par la peau des fesses.

Okko, se resservant une énième tournée, ne détourna même pas les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque son interlocuteur, déjà excédé, posa une main ferme sur son épaule, qu’il s’anima. Saisissant sa bouteille au goulot, il tenta de la fracasser sur le crâne de son infortuné collègue de beuverie. Heureusement celui-ci l’esquiva sans peine, en se relevant à une vitesse proprement inhumaine. Au final, et comme le voulait un obscur proverbe local parlant d’un bouclier et d’une lance, le résultat de la manœuvre aboutit seulement à la destruction simultanée de la bouteille de baijiu et du tabouret qu’occupait précédemment l’étranger.

— Trop lent, critiqua d’ailleurs l’intéressé. Pour m’atteindre, il faudrait que tu…

La répartie d’Okko fut pour le moins cinglante. Prenant son adversaire du moment, trop sûr de lui, à défaut, il réussit à le toucher d’un coup de pied ciselé décapant. Son antagoniste fit donc un vol plané de circonstance qui, cas d’école absolu, se termina dans l’une des tables occupée par les vieillards friands de mah-jong. Blessé dans sa fierté, il se releva furieux et beugla :

— Tu l’auras voulu ! On va la jouer à ma manière !

Réalisant soudain la présence gênante de tous ces gérontes autour de lui, l’étranger se reprit en imaginant un visage animé de fureur, surmonté d’un regard rouge sang, qui lui sermonnait inlassablement  la formule :

— Plus de dommages collatéraux !

Haussant les épaules, l’étranger poursuivit :

— Rectification, on va la jouer à  « sa » manière !

Invisible au commun des mortels, un halo doré l’enveloppa aussitôt. Okko, qui avait adopté une garde prudente, constata trop tard que toute l’énergie de son rival semblait converger vers son index, qu’il pointa sur lui en criant :

— On se revoit dans l’autre monde ! Sekishiki Meikai Ha !

Impossible à éviter. Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qu’Okko, piégé par l’attaque fétiche des chevaliers d’or du Cancer, eut avant de disparaître corps et âme. L’expéditeur, jaugeant l’assistance médusée par ce tour de passe-passe, maugréa :

— Bah, j’aurais peut-être seulement dû expédier son âme. Mais, avec les vautours qui traînent par ici, on ne sait jamais.

Fouillant dans la poche de sa veste de cuir, il y piocha une liasse de billets usagés. La jetant à la tenancière, à demi cachée derrière la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine, il annonça à la cantonade :

— Pour payer les dégâts ! Il ne s’est rien passé ! Compris !?

Et c’est après avoir écorché une dernière fois la belle langue de Lao-Tseu que cet étranger  s’évapora comme un mirage.

De par son passé aventureux, Okko avait déjà subi un nombre proprement hallucinant de corrections en tout genre. Mais, de mémoire, jamais il n’avait connu une sensation aussi désagréable. L’alcool aidant, l’attaque de son adversaire lui donna l’impression d’être un pilote de chasse débutant, coincé dans une centrifugeuse détraquée. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement non feint qu’il retrouva, blême et nauséeux, ce qui pouvait s’apparenter au plancher des vaches.

Tombé à genoux, il examina rapidement le décor où, visiblement, allait se jouer sa dernière scène. Comme il s’en doutait, un vaste paysage rocailleux et crépusculaire s’étendait désormais à perte de vue. De tous côtés, des légions entières d’âmes décharnées semblaient converger vers une sorte de volcan endormi qui, vorace, les engloutissait par colonnes entières. Se remémorant les sempiternelles leçons de son ancien maître sur les pouvoirs de ses semblables, Okko souffla :

— Yomotsu Hira, l’antichambre des enfers !

— Pas tout à fait ! La définition exacte serait plutôt le puits des âmes ou le plongeoir vers un monde meilleur.

Goguenard, son rival venait de réapparaître à deux pas derrière lui.

— Bien, reprit-il. C’est donc dans cette ambiance tamisée que nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre intéressante discussion. Je me nomme, ou plutôt, on me surnomme Masque de mort, gardien de la maison du Cancer et de tout ce qui s’en suit. J’ai été mandaté par le sanctuaire, à l’initiative d’une connaissance commune, afin de, je cite : « Débusquer et capturer le dénommé Okko, disciple répudié de Dôkho de la Balance. L’individu s’étant rendu coupable d’agression caractérisée à l’encontre de Shiryu, ancien chevalier du Dragon, est considéré comme instable et extrêmement dangereux. De fait, il convient d’agir avec la plus extrême prudence et la plus absolue discrétion, etc, etc… »

Se massant paresseusement les cervicales, Masque de mort renchérit :

— En clair, tu t’es mis dans de beaux draps en réduisant en charpie ton ancien camarade de promo. Et les hautes instances du sanctuaire ont décidé de te présenter l’adition. C’est donc  mon humble personne qu’elles ont choisie pour te ramener au bercail. Etant d’un naturel assez conciliant, comme tu n’auras pas manqué de le noter, je vais derechef te laisser le choix de ta destinée. Soit tu m’accompagnes sans faire de vagues, soit tu prends un aller simple pour ce gouffre béant.

L’italien désigna du menton l’interminable file des trépassés, espérant que son discours inspirerait à Okko un peu plus de docilité. Peine perdue. Le vagabond avait visiblement une troisième solution en tête : se sortir de ce guêpier en faisant parler les poings.

Inconscient du danger, il se précipita sur Masque de mort, épaule en avant. L’intéressé, réalisant que menaces et diplomatie étaient désormais superflues, l’accueillit à bras ouverts… avant de l’envoyer bouler d’une manchette bien sentie.

Tenace, Okko se rétablit tant bien que mal et repartit à l’assaut, toutes griffes dehors. Après quelques coups de semonce, facilement bloqués par le Cancer, il accéléra subitement la cadence. Percevant un défaut dans la garde de son ennemi, il s’engouffra dans la brèche et parvint à lui entailler l’épaule gauche. Surpris, Masque de mort n’eut d’autres choix que de le repousser d’un uppercut salvateur.

Profitant du fait que son adversaire s’accordait une trêve pour se masser la mâchoire, le Cancer se délesta de sa veste et, découvrant son épaule maculée de sang, annonça :

— Kung-fu du tigre, n’est-ce pas ? Tout en rage et en puissance. Le tout couplé à une vitesse d’exécution assez ébouriffante, pour un guerrier de ton gabarit. Pas étonnant que Shiryu se soit fait étriller. Les cours de Dôkho sont parfaits sur le plan théorique, mais dés qu’il s’agit de les mettre en pratique sur un adversaire plus atypique que les chevaliers lambda, ça ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance. Si tu me permets l’expression.

— Atypique, répéta Okko, maussade. Ce n’est vraiment pas l’expression dont usa mon vénéré maître lorsqu’il me congédia comme un malpropre…

— A ta place, je ne me plaindrais pas trop de ce renvoi. Dôkho est un excellent professeur, mais il est de l’ancienne école. Regarde Shiryu, il l’a transformé en véritable archétype du preux chevalier à la blanche armure. Droit comme la justice, la tête farci d’idéaux dépassés, et prêt à mourir en martyr à la cause à la première occasion. Et dire que je pensais le modèle définitivement épuisé avec Aioros… Crois-moi, ce n’est pas en suivant son enseignement que tu aurais pu exprimer au mieux ton « talent ».

Loin d’apaiser Okko, ce laïus fit au contraire redoubler sa fureur. Cosmos crépitant, il galvanisa sa puissance et, muscles tendus à l’extrême, déclencha sa plus terrible technique en vociférant :

— Qui te permet de nous juger ! ? Que sais-tu de Shiryu ou de moi !?

La suite resta à jamais inaudible à Masque de mort. En une fraction de seconde, il vit déferler sur lui un véritable ouragan, prolongement direct du poing de son concurrent.

— Grossière erreur, critiqua le Cancer, fermement cramponné sur ses appuis. C’est sur le corps à corps que reposait ta seule chance de me vaincre !

Sur ces mots, le gardien du quatrième temple fit exploser son cosmos. Bras tendu, il parvint presque immédiatement à canaliser la puissance dévastatrice de la tornade. Et, au grand dam d’Okko, à la lui réexpédier. Rudement projeté contre une paroi de ce lieu de cauchemar, le rival de Shiryu vit aussitôt le Cancer fondre sur lui et l’immobiliser en lui plaquant un coude sur la carotide.

— Simple déferlante d’énergie pure, analysa la réincarnation de Manigoldo. Diablement efficace sur les adversaires au cosmos inférieur, mais, pour un chevalier d’or, c’est l’enfance de l’art de contrer une technique aussi basique et de rejouer la scène de l’arroseur arrosé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, le combat touche à sa fin.

Pris en tenaille, Okko commençait clairement à suffoquer. Loin de s’en émouvoir, Masque de mort raffermit au contraire sa prise. Geste désespéré, le vagabond de Rozan relâcha alors tout son cosmos, espérant sans doute que cette subite fournaise incommoderait l’italien. En vain, celui-ci tenait toujours bon. Mais, lorsque l’arête rocheuse derrière Okko commença à se fissurer, il comprit le but de la manœuvre. Ne pouvant briser la rude étreinte du Cancer, l’élève de Dôkho avait choisi de prendre le problème à rebrousse-poil. Sauvage, il finit par planter profondément ses griffes dans le bras dénudé de son traqueur. Masque de mort eut beau lui bourrer les côtes de coups, son adversaire opposa une résistance similaire à la sienne.

Ce qui devait arriver arrivant, la paroi finit par littéralement se désintégrer. Sans point d’appui, Okko bascula alors en arrière, entraînant volontairement son antagoniste dans sa courte chute. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses avant-bras, il parvint à l’attirer à lui et à le faire pivoter de quelques degrés sur lui-même. Dans le même mouvement, Okko lui asséna un violent coup de tête sur la tempe gauche, désormais à sa portée. Masque de mort poussa un long râle de douleur alors que, touchant la terre ferme, les deux duellistes se séparaient.

Roulant sur quelques mètres pour être à l’abri d’une éventuelle contre-attaque, Okko se releva le premier. Heureux de constater que l’hémoglobine qui barbouillait son front ne lui appartenait pas, il claironna :

— Destruction atomique de la matière par le biais du cosmos ! La première leçon inculquée aux aspirants, tous maîtres confondus !

Ecrasant, pour le style, un dernier gravât du talon, Okko toisa la marionnette désarticulée qui lui tenait lieu d’adversaire. Amateur de tirades viriles, il reprit :

— Tu ajouteras ça sur ma note, quand tu rentreras au sanctuaire. Et dis à notre connaissance commune que, si elle veut que je lui rende des comptes, elle sait où me…

Surprenant le vagabond, Masque de mort, prétendument vaincu, lui décocha soudain un vif balayage à hauteur du mollet. Le bruit caractéristique d’os brisé fut suivi d’un son plus mat. Celui d’un corps qui, déséquilibré, s’encastrait lourdement dans le sol, gracieusement aidé en cela par un pilonnage en règle. Le Cancer, poing encore abattu sur le poitrail de son ennemi, se redressa et souffla :

— Sombre crétin ! Avant de partir dans de beaux discours façon séries B, pense à vérifier que ton ennemi est bien sur le carreau ! Ca t’évitera de subir ce genre de scénarios catastrophes !

Découvrant la bouillie sanguinolente qu’était devenue son oreille, Masque de mort cracha de dépit :

— Tu parles d’une mission déjà pliée d’avance ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’on me mêle à ça ? Comme si vous ne pouviez pas laver votre linge sale en famille !

Okko, toussant pour libérer le sang qui lui bouchait la gorge, le fixa droit dans les yeux et déclara :

— Achève-moi si tu veux… Mais jamais je ne me présenterai au sanctuaire pour être jugé…

Le Cancer, un rictus sinistre au coin des lèvres, rétorqua :

— De toute façon, les deux chemins conduisent au même échafaud. Je vois mal notre bien-aimé grand Pope te laisser en vie après la désossée que tu as administrée au mari de la Dothrakis. Même si ce cher Saga est assez mal placé pour te critiquer à ce niveau-là, il serait justement bien idiot de ne pas sauter sur l’occasion pour effacer quelques lignes sur sa propre ardoise. Surtout après le drame que son ex-dulcinée a vécu. Crois-moi, une fois débarqué sur l’île sacrée, la souveraine protection de Dôkho ne te protégera plus du retour de bâton.

— Protection ! s’emporta le rival de Shiryu, en trouvant la force de s’agenouiller. Comme si mon sort lui importait de quelque manière que ce soit !

— Bien sûr ! C’est pour ça qu’il a tu « l’incident » pendant quinze jours, qu’il ne t’a pas traqué lui-même pour t’administrer la fessée que tu méritais et surtout, qu’il a assisté à votre duel sans même bouger un sourcil, à ce que j’ai cru comprendre. D’ailleurs, tu aurais vu l’impression de son visage quand il m’a annoncé qu’en dernier recours, il ne m’en tiendrait pas rigueur de t’occire. C’est en était presque touchant.

En équilibre sur un pied, Okko se jeta sur son interlocuteur en beuglant :

— Tu mens ! Jamais il…

D’une gifle du plat de la main, le Cancer le fit retomber à terre. A bout de patience, il l’agrippa par le collet en criant :

— Tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer avec tes pleurnicheries ! A ce que je sais, après ton éviction, tu as juré à Shiryu de le vaincre un jour ! Maintenant que tu as atteint ton but, qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Que Dôkho te félicite chaleureusement de cet exploit ? Qu’il te punisse lui-même pour cet affront ? Sais-tu seulement la chance que tu as ? Personne ne t’a forcé à devenir Saint, tu es allé trouver Dôkho de ton plein gré ! Et plutôt que de te façonner à une image qui ne te conviendrait pas, il a préféré te laisser partir ! Au Sanctuaire, beaucoup aurait voulu avoir cette opportunité, crois-moi !

Pendant que Masque de mort exprimait aussi vertement le fond de sa pensée, le décor autour des duettistes évolua. Sans crier gare, la colline du Yomotsu Hira se métamorphosa en arrière-cour, celle du troquet où Okko dilapidait jadis son maigre pécule. Relâchant son ennemi imposé, le Cancer tourna les talons et conclut :

— Sais-tu pourquoi Dôkho a autant insisté pour que ce soit la pire raclure du Sanctuaire, en l’occurrence ma petite personne, qui te donne la chasse ? Simplement parce que je suis celui qui, lors de la révolte ourdie par ton condisciple, a eu l’immense bonheur de passer le grand et insupportable Shiryu à tabac. De ce fait, Dôkho a du estimer que j’avais une dette à son égard. A moins que mes méthodes de soins ne l’aient convaincu que j’étais le chirurgien le plus apte à lui extraire la foutue verrue qui lui irritait depuis si longtemps l’arrière-train. Mauvais calcul de sa part... Quoi qu’il en soit, cette mission n’aura pas été vaine, finalement. Revoir Shiryu couvert de plâtre et de contusions te vaut bien un petit sursis. Trouve-toi un bon terrier dans lequel te cacher et croise-les doigts pour que mon successeur ait un sens de l’humour aussi malsain que le mien…

Déstabilisant le vagabond, Masque de mort partit sans même se retourner.

* * *

_ Chine, printemps 2004 _

De retour dans le présent, si l’on peut dire, Okko posa la bouteille de baijiu. Alors qu’une ombre se dessinait silencieusement dans l’embrasure de la porte, il lança à la cantonade :

— Toujours aussi bien éduqué ! Même pour visiter ton pire ennemi, tu n’aurais pu tolérer de venir les mains vides, Shiryu !

Gagnant la lumière, le Saint du Dragon se présenta effectivement à son condisciple d’autrefois. Vêtu d’un costume de tissu léger, la crinière longue mais brossée avec soin, il était l’exact opposé d’Okko, avec ses vêtements élimés de baroudeur sur le retour et son poil hirsute, qui aurait donné des sueurs froides au coiffeur le plus aguerri.

— Aux Etats-Unis, il n’est pas facile de trouver un baijiu digne de ce nom. J’ai dû remuer ciel et terre pour dégotter cette bouteille. Mais il fallait bien marquer le coup. Cela faisait si longtemps, Okko.

— Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, je m’étonne que le sanctuaire ait pris autant de temps avant de s’inquiéter de mes petites activités.

Sans s’offusquer de la remarque, le japonais alla se positionner devant la seule fenêtre de ce bureau exigu. Au dehors, dans un paysage très « Bagdad café », plusieurs dizaines d’enfants et d’adolescents, tout sexe confondu, se battaient  dans un maelstrom confus de poussière et de cris. En expert, Shiryu remarqua bien vite que chacun avait un rôle précis à jouer dans la bataille.

— Etrange endroit pour couler une retraite paisible, clama-t-il. Ces enfants, ce sont…

— Des orphelins de guerre, compléta son éternel rival. Je leur apprends à combattre et à survivre. C’est ainsi qu’ils gagnent leur pitance. Quand ils sont en âge de se débrouiller, ils partent vivre leurs propres aventures. J’en ai même connu quelque-uns ayant une excellente maîtrise instinctive du cosmos. Qui sait ? Nous avons peut-être devant nous des dictateurs en puissance ou vos ennemis de demain. Mais j’aime autant m’en laver les mains.

— Le secret du cosmos et les techniques des Saints enseignés au plus grand nombre, parut s’amuser Shiryu. Et ce sans la moindre modération morale. Si Shion, l’ancien Pope, était encore de ce monde, il en aurait eu une attaque… Et cette douce personne, qui est-ce ?

Le Dragon désigna la jeune femme à qui, précédemment, il avait demandé de prévenir Okko de sa venue. A présent, cette dernière attendait à quelques mètres du baraquement, les yeux au bord des larmes et se tordant les poignets de nervosité.

— Elle, répondit l’ex-vagabond, embarrassé. Ce fut l’une de mes premières élèves. Médiocre combattante, entre nous soit dit. Mais, comme elle n’avait nulle part où aller, elle a insisté pour me suivre dans mes périples. C’est elle qui s’occupe de nourrir et de vêtir tous ces va-nu-pieds.

— Une belle et grande famille, en somme, proposa Shiryu, histoire de titiller son interlocuteur. Et comment finances-tu cet ambitieux projet ?

— Dans ce pays, ce ne sont pas les richesses qui manquent, comme tu l’as toi-même constaté. Seulement, ce ne sont pas forcément les bonnes personnes qui en jouissent. Disons que j’équilibre un peu la balance en reprenant aux uns ce qui devrait revenir aux autres.

— Je vois, conclut le japonais, en s’asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Alors qu’un silence pesant s’installait dans la pièce, Okko, mal à l’aise, tenta :

— Shiryu, à propos de notre dernière rencontre…

Cynique, celui-ci le coupa aussitôt :

— Rassure-toi. En matière de vengeance aveugle, j’avais connu bien plus douloureux  peu de temps avant. Plus cruel aussi, car c’est sur mes proches qu’elle s’est abattue. Dans l’absolu, cet énième séjour à l’hôpital m’aura au moins permis de faire mon introspection et, d’une certaine manière, mon deuil…

Shiryu, bien décidé à vider son sac, avoua :

— Tu sais, lorsque nous étions enfants, je ne parvenais pas à te comprendre. Moi qui n’avait connu ni père ni mère, comment aurais-je pu savoir ce que ressentait un gamin ayant vu mourir sa famille sous ses yeux ? Tout comme cette haine que tu semblais me vouer, tous ces sentiments me dépassaient.

— Haine imméritée, osa Okko. Au fond, ce n’était pas tellement à toi que j’en voulais. Mais plus à notre maître, qui t’a préféré et m’a rejeté. Tu n’auras été que le catalyseur d’une rancune qui couvait en moi bien avant que j’élise domicile aux cinq pics. Un sentiment de culpabilité que cette exclusion aurait définitivement transformé. Finalement, cette période de ma vie n’aura été qu’une quête stérile et irraisonnée.

— Tu n’es pas très doué pour les excuses, sourit Shiryu.

— Sans doute, acquiesça celui-ci. Shiryu, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Est-ce sur ordre du Sanctuaire que tu… ?

— En dépit de ton dernier hobby en date, le Sanctuaire ne te considère pas comme une menace. En cela, le rapport d’Angelo, ou plutôt de Masque de mort, comme il se faisait encore appeler de temps en temps à l’époque, aura joué en ta faveur. Voilà pourquoi tu n’as plus été inquiété à la suite de votre houleux tête-à-tête. Evidemment, ce sera peut-être différent lorsque l’un de tes protégés aura commis quelque coup d’éclat. Mais, tu n’as pas vraiment à te ronger les sangs. Actuellement, les douze ont d’autres chats à fouetter. Un dossier top secret. Si secret, que même Dôkho et Rachel m’ont prié de ne pas y fourrer le nez. Hyoga et les autres ont eu droit à la même sentence. Sale temps pour les parias. Les nuages s’amoncellent mais nous devons nous tenir sagement à l’écart en attendant que l’orage passe.

Le Dragon, la mine basse, se leva et marcha vers Okko.

— Pas facile de se sentir rejeté et inutile, compatit le Tigre.

— Non. Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ?

— Que dirais-tu d’un petit duel, comme au bon vieux temps ? Après tout, c’est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ? Mais, cette fois, tâche d’y mettre un peu plus de cœur.

Hochant la tête, Shiryu précéda Okko jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Derrière eux, une bouteille de baijiu attendrait, pas trop longtemps sans doute, d’être partagée entre deux rivaux éternels.

 


End file.
